Renzauto: world of fantasy arc1
by ascosmos
Summary: a group of friend get teleported to other world see what happemns next. this story is combination of zatchbell re zero naruto i hope you like this guys and it will be released in 7 volumes/arc/book. you can consider it as a novel
1. chapter 1

This story is combination of

Re zero

Naruto

Zatchbell

A group of friend went to market to buy gift for there teacher but suddenly gets teleported in a parallel world.

They met a girl with silver hair and amethyst-lavender eyes. We what happens in there adventure.


	2. Main Character

Saruto

Age:17 years

Look:Hair style like Subaru and hair colour like Naruto (blonde). Eye and eye colour like Naruto (cerulean blue).

Nature:He is goofy stubborn flirtious and courageous. His emotions change anytime.

He is an orphan. His parents died when he was five. He was raised by his godfather Jiraya. He came to the town (where he currently live) at the age of five.

Hinalia

Age:17 years

Look:Hair style and colour like Emillia (Silverish). Eye and eye colour like Emillia and Hinata (Amethyst-Lavender).

Nature:She is shy kind and sweet. She pretend to be strong in front of others.

She lost her at the age of five.

She was raised by his godfather Jiro.

Other characters I will explain them in between the book.

Important

You can consider this book as a novel.

I would be releasing it in 7 arc/volume.

1 arc contain re zero second Naruto third zatchbell and other arc contain normal story with mine carachters.

I don't own any character except created by mine.

Vote like and comment.


	3. A new day maybe

Beep Beep Beep

???:What the hell.

A boy with blond hair and blue eyes sits on his bed. (Saruto)

Saruto:What the time it is.

He watch the clock. 7:50.

Saruto:Hk I am going to be late again.

He gets up from his bed amnd started getting ready for school.

(At School)

Saruto: Why I have to go school its so boring to attend.

???:Ohoya dope.

A boy with red hair and onyx color eye appeared.

Saruto:You don't have to call me that Reinuke. If I am dope then you are temme.

Reinuke: hn

???:Ohoya Reinuke Ohoya Saruto baka.

A girl with blue hair and emerald coloured eye appeared.

Saruto:Remura please don't call me that.

Remura: Why can't I you are a baka.

Reinuke: Can you guys please stop. We should enter the class.

???:Ohoya Remura Reinuke Saruto.

???:Ohoya Remura Reinuke Saruto.

They open door and a girl with blond hair and blueish eyes a boy with black hair and pink eye greeted them.

Remura: Ohoya Beatrino Jullirus.

They enter the class. Remura sits with Beatrino while Saruto sits with Reinuke.

Class door opens an there class teacher Samy appears.

Ohoya Sami sensei- all said in unison.

Samy: Everybody sit down and open your history books.

Everyone opens there book except Saruto.

Saruto: Hey Reinuke can you share your book with me I forgot to bring it.

Reinuke: Its nothing new thing. You always forget to bring it.

Saruto: You don't have to mention that.

Reinuke: hn

When Samy was teaching he noticed that Saruto was not paying attention.

Samy: Saruto please come and write the answer on blackboard.

Saruto: O..OK sir.

As usual he gave the wrong answer.

Samy: How many times I have to say you to pay attention in the class. NOW GO STAND OUT OF THE CLASS.

He stands out of the class.

After some time bell rang and Samy left the class.

Saruto: I think I can enter the class.

Reinuke; This always happens to you dope.

Saruto: Shut that up temme.

Ten min later there class door opened and there teacher Toki appeared.

Toki: Sorry for being late I was doing some important work of principal.

Saruto: You always say that its now old.

Why don't you tell them that you were reading those pervy books.

Toki: Don't you say that.

He was all red with embarrassment and anger.

Toki: Now please open your science book.

Saruto: hey temme I am gona sleep. So please give your book to me for home.

Reinuke: hn

The school went as usual.

After the end of the school

Remura: Hey everyone what do you think we should do tomorrow.

Saruto: Whats tomorrow.

Remura: HOW COULD YOU FORGET ITS TOKI SENSEI BIRTHDAY TOMORROW.

She hits him hard on head.

Saruto: You don't have to hit me that hard. Ow..ow.

Beatrino: We should meet at evening to buy his gift.

Jullirus: At what time.

Remura: Six will perfect.

Ok- all said in unison.

In evening

Saruto: Ohoya everyone.

Ohoya- they all said in unison

Saruto, Reinuke, Remura, Beatrino, and Jullirus were walking together when a hole opens on land ...

To be continued...

Please

Vote

Like

And

Comment


	4. Welcome to Lugnoha

When they opened there eyes.

Saruto: What the...

Saruto: Wow! Its amazing.

They were all amazed by the place where they were. They were pulled out of their thoughts when.

Remura: Where the hell we are.

They were no longer in there town. They were somewhere else.

They were about to ask somebody when a voice stopped them.

???: So you all finally came here.

A girl with silver hair and amethyst-lavender eye appeared.

Saruto was dumbstruck when he saw her.

But he was pulled out of his thoughts.

Remura: Who are you and where we are.

Hinalia: I am Hinalia. You are summoned in a parallel world of Renzauto and you are in country Lugnoha.

Remura: But..

Hinalia: I will explain everything to you but please come with me first.

All of them followed her. She stopped in front of a mansion.

Beatrino: Is this really your mansion.

Jullirus: This is really amazing.

Hinalia: Yes it is. Please come inside .

They entered the mansion.

Hinalia: Everybody please have a seat.

All of them sat on sofa.

Remura: Now are you gona explain us.

Hinalia: Just wait for my friends please.

Remura: how much we have to wait.

Hinalia: please wait.

Reinuke: Remura stay calm and wait after all she is helping us.

Remura: Ok only if you say.

After sometime some people came in the mansion.

???: Ohoya Hinalia. Looks like there are some guest.

A boy with brown hair and orangish eye appeared. (Garnjif)

???: It would be more fun.

A girl with green hair and brownish eye appeared. (Cruen)

???: I think it was time for "them" to appear.

A girl with pink hair and yellowish eye appeared. (Temami)

???: I suppose "them" to be here

A boy with black hair and dark blue eye appeared. (Kiboto)

They saw other sitting on sofa.

???: Don't tell me that they are already here.

A boy with with red hair and black eye appeared. (Garhelm)

???: Yes they have.

A boy blonde hair and violent eye appeared. (Alix)

Hinalia: My friend came. Please introduce each other.

Saruto: I am Saruto.

Garnjif: I am Garnjif.

Reinuke: I am Reinuke.

Remura: I am Remura.

Cruen: I am Cruen.

Temami: I am Temami.

Beatrino: I am Beatrino.

Jullirus: I am Jullirus.

Kiboto: I am Kiboto.

Garhelm: I am Garhelm.

Alix: I am Alix.

Remura: Now will you explain everything to us.

Hinalia: Ok then.

To be continued...

Please

Vote

Like

And

Comment


	5. Reason to be summoned

Hinalia: as I told you are are summoned to a parallel world Renzauto. Your world and our Renzauto are connected to each other as they were made from same element and got sepereted into two different dimension.

Beatrino: but its not the reason for us being summoned.

Hinalia: you are summoned to help us.

Remura: but..

Hinalia: I would explain first listen to me.

Hinalia: it all started 400 years ago.

It was a normal day. But the whether changed suddenly. It was all black in the sky. A women with silver hair and amethyst eye appeared in the sky.

The witch of envy- Sattela.

She started attacking everyone there. She annihilated all the other witch of sin an..and engulfed half of the world in her darkness and shadow.

Subaru Naruto Zatchbell and other tried to annihilate her but failed. At the last Alfred who was her boyfriend sealed her with himself.

Reinuke: but that's not the reason to summon us.

Hinalia: you are bring here to help us to annihilate witch cult.

Saruto: witch cult...

Hinalia: after the witch of envy was sealed the witch cult appeared. The tried to revive her. Every time a silver haired half elf appeared the tried to reach her and revive the witch of envy.

Remura: but why should we help you.

Garhelm: to save your world.

Beatrino: what..

Hinalia: you must remember 400 years ago incident when your world was half destroyed and engulfed in darkness and shadow.

Jullirus: yes. Scientists are still finding why that happened.

Hinalia: its because your world and our are connected.

Reinuke: hm..

Hinalia: when any thing happens to one world other is affected. 400 years ago when witch of envy engulfed Renzauto your world was also affected. So will you all help is I beg you.

Saruto: but why we.

Hinalia: I also don't know why but you are selected by destiny.

Saruto: but we are powerless teenagers.

How can we help you in it.

Alix: that's on us we will manage that.

Remura: let us think then.

They talked for a bit.

Jullirus: we are ready to help.

Beatrino: but who will be giving us powers.

Cruen: as Hinalia told you about Subaru Naruto Zatchbell and others they will be giving us power.

Jullirus: they will come from 400 years back.

Garnjif: yes they will.

Saruto: but how.

Garhelm: we also don't know that.

Reinuke: when will they come.

Hinalia: they will be coming tomorrow.

Beatrino: ok then.

Saruto: can you show your world to us.

Hinalia: we will show it happily.

Saruto: oh yah...

To be continued...


	6. Hatred due to appearence

Hinalia: Lets get divided in group. It would be more convenient.

Cruen: OK then.

Alix: I will go with Beatrino.

Jullirus: I will go with Temami.

Garnjif: me and Cruen will go with Reinuke and Remura.

Hinalia: Saruto is left so I will go with him.

Kiboto: me and Garhelm will stay here for safety.

Saruto: OK then its decided.

After sometime everyone went to there own destination.

(Saruto and Hinalia)

Saruto:wow! This is really a good place.

Hinalia: it is. That's why we all want to save this place.

Saruto: yeah I do understand but why are you wearing this sacral like dress and nobody seems to notice you.

Hinalia: this is a special dress with magic so that no one could see me.

Saruto: but...

He was about to complete his sentence when wind blew and Hinalia's hoody came down from her face.

Man: she is that silver haired half-elf.

The jealous witch.

Women: and there is a boy with him. Is she gona kill him.

Saruto: _

He was about to say when he noticed tears in Hinalia's eyes.

She dragged him from there as fara as she could.

Saruto: hey hey now please stop we are away from them.

She stops in a garden.

Saruto: now will you explain why they hate you that much. Actually the whole country.

Hinalia: I don't want to talk about that.

Saruto: if you summoned us you have to tell the whole truth to me.

Hinalia: I told you. I don't want to talk about this matter.

Saruto: just consider me as a friend and tell me.

Hinalia: OK then.

They consider me the witch of envy.

Saruto: what. But why.

Hinalia: because of my appearance.

Saruto: wha...

Hinalia: they tink me as the witch of envy because of my silver hair amethyst eyes and being an half-elf.

She was sobing really hard.

Saruto: hey but I think you have a very cute face.

Hinalia: hm

Saruto: you look very cute you know what I have never seen such a cute and beautiful girl in my life.

Hinalia: really.

Saruto: what do you think I lie in front of a girl.

He pouted his face.

Seeing his reaction a small smile skipped Hinalia's face.

Saruto: that suit your face more.

Hinalia: thank you.

(Alix and Beatrino)

Beatrino: this is really a beautiful place.

Alix: not more beautiful than you.

Beatrino: what did you said.

Alix: no..nothing.

Beatrino: OK let's go to mansion quickly or we will be late.

(At mansion)

Kiboto: how was your day.

Garhelm: did you like the place.

Saruto: yeah we all liked the place.

Garnjif: let's go to sleep. Tomorrow Subaru Emillia and others will be coming.

Ok- they all said in unison.


End file.
